1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for the emergency evacuation of people from high-rise buildings during fires, earthquakes, terrorist attacks and other disasters. The horrific events of Sep. 11, 2001 at the World Trade Center (WTC) surpassed all previous high-rise tragedies in terms of destruction and loss of life. The excessive amount of time and effort required to go down accessible emergency stairwells of the WTC carried severe consequences. Moreover, the global media coverage that televised trapped individuals jumping from the WTC towers tortuously renewed a long felt, long existing and still unsolved need. That need is for a quick, efficient, relatively inexpensive, practical, reliable and safe means of enabling even elderly, injured or disabled persons to either escape entrapment from or to bypass the levels of a high-rise building that is impassable due to flame, smoke or heavy damage with very little effort or assistance.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are known numerous devices used on aircraft, sea vessels and buildings for emergency evacuations to prevent or minimize injury or death resulting from fire, earthquakes, crashes, terrorism or other tragic events.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,644 discloses a chute and lowering device that is excessively complicated and lacking in versatility to easily support the swift evacuation of a great number of people.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,348,630, 4,099,595 and 4,099,596 disclose chutes as emergency evacuation devices. Disclosed are chute systems where the rate of deceleration of vertical drop is achieved by applying local braking elements that lessen the rate of descent by a person using the same. The rate of descent is fast and sudden between braking elements. Under very stressful circumstances a person, even with prior training on the device, cannot be reasonably expected to consistently employ these local braking elements correctly without sustaining injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,031 discloses a device that has an outer heat shield and an inner chute for controlled descent. However, individuals of various sizes are not easily supported, as the expansion is limited to an expansion joint. The overall design detracts from a building""s aesthetics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,195 discloses an emergency chute that uses bands of Spandex to provide a controlled rate of descent via elastic properties of the material. Generally however, it has similar disadvantages as those in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,031.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,066 discloses a frame for an escape chute that does not take into account the panic that may be expected during emergency situations. Individuals may inadvertently push others beyond the frame into free fall. The frame""s ledgebased design does not allow easy initial access for injured, disabled, elderly or unconscious individuals. Moreover, if used in multistory structures, the frame""s placement fails to consider fear of heights and overestimates the capacity of ordinary individuals to undertake the physical act of going over a safe ledge from an extreme altitude. Finally, the frame is in very close proximity to the building. Thus, evacuees are still dangerously close to fire and smoke. If the frame is attached onto a ledge that is of flammable material, the frame may break free and plummet to the ground, and possibly hit people below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,747 discloses a single chute which is knit-weaved, that combines thermal material such as Treveria FR ((trademark)) or a polyamide such as Kevlar ((trademark)) and an elastic material such as Spandex ((trademark)). It erroneously assumes that the combination of the thermal and elastic qualities of these two materials into a single knitwoven fabric can transfer each material""s characteristics to the other. The dangerous consequences of this incorrect assumption have significantly influenced the design of the present invention. The following detailed elaborations are deemed essential:
The vertical Kevlar ((trademark)) component of the knit woven material is not likely to acquire the elasticity of the horizontal Spandex ((trademark)) component. Since the application of the rescue chute calls for the knit woven fabric to be wrapped, clamped and fastened around a frame and that the weight of several individuals must be supported by the same knit woven fabric, a risk factor must be pointed out, that is, the Kevlar ((trademark)) component of the rescue chute can suddenly snap or break.
The assertion as to the fragility of Kevlar when specifically applied in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,747 rescue chute, is supported by knowledgeable individuals who have reported their findings through several websites. A hang gliding website""s preflight inspection webpage clearly states: http://www.bigairparagliding.com/Tipsdetall.cfm?Title=Glider% 20Inspections xe2x80x9cIf your glider has Keviar lines, you can expect to replace them periodically. The reason for this is that Kevlar has xe2x80x9cmemoryxe2x80x9d, or is xe2x80x9cknot sensitivexe2x80x9d. This means that weak points develop where the line has been looped, tied, bent, or knotted for any reason.xe2x80x9d
Again, a webpage discussing Kevlar""s lack of elasticity and resulting weakness is cited in a motorcyclist""s apparel website. It is mentioned that:
http://www.aerostich.com/isroot/riderwearhouse/DirectPages/straightstory.htmls xe2x80x9c. . . believe it or not, pure Kevlar(copyright) fabric actually is much less abrasion-resistant than Cordura nylon. Kevlar(copyright) fibers have far less elasticity than Cordura(copyright) nylon fibers, a crucial handicap in a crash. Even the smoothest pavements have a rough aggregate surface that causes abrasive pulling. Nylon""s stretchy fibers will elongate, ride over the surface irregularities, then snap back into the weave (like a tree bending in a strong wind), but Keviar(copyright) fibers quickly reach their tensile limit and snap.xe2x80x9d
Another webpage clearly mentioning Kevlar""s tendency to break suddenly may be found at the following archery enthusiast""s website. It is mentioned that:
http://www.alansarchery.pwp.blueyonder.co.uk/Equipment/Strings/Strings.htm xe2x80x9cThese LCP""s were important in their day, especially Kevlar. They still have important uses outside of archery, but have been replaced for our purposes by newer, more reliable fibres. There are still plenty of spools of Keviar and other aramids knocking around in cupboards and tackle boxes, but they should not be used. Even when new they have a short lifexe2x80x94often as low as 1000 shotsxe2x80x94and tendency to break without warning. After a few years storage, especially in sunlight, they could be positively dangerous.xe2x80x9d
The horizontal Spandex ((trademark)) component of the knitwoven material will not suddenly gain the fire-resistant qualities of the vertical Kevlar ((trademark)) component. The knit-woven material will be progressively consumed by flame. The motorcyclist""s apparel website at the following webpage explains this statement saying that:
http:/Iwww.aerostich.com/isroot/riderwearhouse/DirectPages/straightstory.html xe2x80x9cTo solve these problems, manufacturers blend Kevlar(copyright) with Lycra(copyright) and nylon. In this blend, xe2x80x9cKevlar(copyright)xe2x80x9d is only about one third actual Kevlar(copyright). This creates problems. Because of the additional nylon and Lycra(copyright), much of its slight weight advantage over Cordura(copyright) is lost. It also loses some of its fireresistant qualities. The blended Kevlar(copyright) fabric may bum or melt Oust like nylon) when it comes in contact with a flame, hot component, or high frictional heat.xe2x80x9d
As designed, the rescue chute of U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,747 can only be accessed where the frame is located and limited only to one story at a time. In case another evacuee needed to deploy another rescue chute immediately below the first one, it would not be possible. To increase the number of evacuees across several stories therefore, horizontal deployment of several rescue chutes of varying lengths would be required, but this can be a severe limitation during emergencies. Furthermore, no attempt is made to properly space evacuees apart, to prevent bodily contact, or to avoid collisions from occurring when several evacuees travel down the rescue chute.
Finally and more importantly, should the fire be at a lower level than the evacuee and the lower portion of the rescue chute is damaged, there is no way to ascertain the serviceability of the fabric before descending down the rescue chute. This feature of the rescue chute should be a serious consideration, due to the very nature of its intended use.
After the tragic events of Sep. 11, 2001, there has been a call for emergency elevator systems to be implemented in all high-rise buildings. Specifically these emergency elevators must have superior reinforcements to withstand bomb blasts, dedicated ventilation, standalone electrical power systems and independent communications systems for each elevator shaft. Naturally, most building owners and administrators have deemed these requirements as expensive and impractical to implement.
Several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide expeditious and safe evacuations from a high-rise building during emergencies by implementing an apparatus that checks its own physical integrity and approximates free space for each evacuee, thereby allowing pre-qualified egress through the system;
(b) to provide a high-rise emergency evacuation system that is easy to use during emergency situations even by people who are totally uninitiated about its use, and by whose who may be acrophobic or who are afraid of heights;
(c) to provide a high-rise emergency evacuation system that is relatively inexpensive, uncomplicated to integrate into existing high-rise buildings, and externally concealable so as to preserve the building""s external aesthetics, structural integrity and valuable real estate;
(d) to provide a permanently-affixed, independent and readily-available high-rise emergency evacuation system that aims to revive confidence in high-rise tenancy specially after Sep. 11, 2001 by ensuring a swifter, less-strenuous and safe evacuation alternative that can significantly reduce normal feelings of anxiety generated by an awareness that the staircase is the only emergency exit option for an individual who goes out of an elevator at a height of perhaps twenty-five or more stories, and reads a sign that says xe2x80x9cDo not use the elevator during fire or earthquakes.xe2x80x9d;
(e) to provide a high-rise emergency evacuation system that requires only a minimal amount of power to be immediately operational but which can enable a high volume of evacuees to egress during emergencies, especially when swift evacuations en masse is necessary from high-rise buildings;
(f) to provide a high-rise emergency evacuation system that is modular, rendering it less expensive to manufacture and resulting in an increase in the overall strength of the materials used, as the weight and stresses throughout the apparatus would be distributed;
(g) to provide a high-rise emergency evacuation system that can allow even injured, elderly and disabled individuals to evacuate a building with minimum effort or assistance. Likewise, unconscious individuals may either be accompanied or strapped onto special self-inflating stretchers and evacuated from a high-rise building with relative ease;
(h) to provide a high-rise emergency evacuation system that can protect evacuees from fire, smoke, chemicals, fuel, falling objects, and the like, by transporting them immediately away from the building premises through a system of high-tensile strength long poles attached to the building""s superstructure and an appropriate combination of advanced fire-resistant fabrics and specialized composite materials; and
(i) to provide a high-rise emergency evacuation system that does not compromise building security by effectively preventing unauthorized access into the building through the system, while allowing quick and efficient emergency egress out of the building when required.
Further objects and advantages shall become more apparent after considering the ensuing descriptions and drawings.
The present invention solves a long felt, long existing need for a quick, efficient, relatively inexpensive, practical, reliable and safe way of enabling even elderly, injured or disabled persons to escape entrapment from or to bypass the levels of a skyscraper or high-rise building that is impassable due to flame, smoke or heavy damage with very little effort or assistance, by using an apparatus that checks its own physical integrity and approximates free space for each evacuee thereby allowing pre-qualified egress through the system.
Unlike prior art, the present invention allows the apparatus to be concealed, despite being a permanent fixture of the building itself. The present invention, as a new and unusual result, enables appropriate spacing between several evacuees who are utilizing a single descent tube, despite the fact that the said evacuees may originate from different stories of the same building.
Human stampede, even at ground level can be deadly. At any extreme height or extreme depth, safe travel requires a measure of discipline and control. A high-rise evacuation system then must ensure swift but orderly escape. The present invention""s unique combination of the cylindrical door, door sensors, including the dimensions and slant of the egress booth, induce the required discipline and control to ensure that only an allowable number of evacuees are in the egress booth when the trap door opens.
There is a common saying that: xe2x80x98You can immediately tell how strong a rope is by deciding if you are willing to risk your life using itxe2x80x99. The same idea applies to prior art, wherein a single fabric is commonly used to transport several evacuees in vertical descent. This single fabric used in prior art is designed for horizontal elasticity and vertical strength. True to form, very few people are willing to risk their lives by using these prior art fabrics, most specially if great heights and the weight of several people are involved. The present invention addresses this issue through a novel combination of appropriate materials in a unique form, thereby ensuring that each element""s individual characteristics that made it desirable for the task, is never compromised or diluted. Furthermore, its modular design, as a new and unexpected result, increases the overall strength of the materials used in the present invention as the weight and stresses are distributed throughout the apparatus.